Every Love Story Starts Somewhere
by Eira Miste
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh my, this was a bit hard to write. I was originally just going to write a fic taking place in the seventh season, but nope! I have to write fics of them through the season. So, I hope ya'll enjoy this! And sorry it's short, but I didn't have too much to work with.**_

* * *

Keith sat in the cockpit of the ship. He and Hunk had barely been back for a day, and he was already headed on another mission. He couldn't get the Galra from the Weblum out of his mind. Whoever it was helped him, kept him alive, and could have killed him in the end. But instead they spared him. Not only that, but something was off about the Galra. Keith originally thought it to be male, but now being around Koivan again, he wasn't so sure.

But why would the Galra spare him. They would have mentioned if they were a friend, wouldn't they?

Yes he shouldn't judge them, especially with knowing of the Blade of Marmora, and being part Galra. Yet... Something was different about this Galra. If only Keith knew what.

* * *

Acxa lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti were all getting dinner, but she made an excuse on why she couldn't join them.

Of course, she just told them that she was tired. Considering that she had been stuck in a weblum for a few days, that wasn't unlikely. But the real reason she stayed back, was because she didn't want them to know what was really on her mind.

More specifically, _who_ was on her mind.

Ever since the Weblum, she couldn't get the Red Paladin, Keith, out of her head. She had no idea why she couldn't get him out of her head.

Okay, no, she did no why. He saved her life. He _spared_ her life, and he didn't hold the fact that she was Galra against her.

And it made more sense when she found out that _he_ was also part Galra.

But she thanked him by not killing him. So why was she still thinking of him?

She groaned and put her hands over her face. She hadn't told Lotor about the Paladins, and if he found out about Keith and Hunk, she was going to be in big trouble.

"Acxa?" Ezor and Narti walked in the room, making the girl quickly sit up as to not show any distress. "Lotor would like to speak to you."

Acxa nodded, then headed to meet with her leader.

Of course he wanted to see her.

 _Great._

Ezor grinned at Narti. "Did you see her? Not wanting to eat, groaning with her hands over her face. Acting just a tad distracted. I think Acxa has a crush. Now if only I knew who it was..."

* * *

 _ **Again, sorry that this is so short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer!**_

 _ **Feel free to comment on whether the characters sound OOC or not, I need all the input I can get.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Keith clenched his controls tightly. There was so much on his mind. The obvious? Shiro. But not just Shiro, he also couldn't get that soldier from the Weblum out of his mind. The more he was around the Blade, including female blade, the more convinced he was of the warrior being female.

Now he had no reason to have this person stuck in his mind.

Of course, if she wasn't a Blade then he may worry for her well-being.

Keith groaned and leaned his head back. This was just one more reason he wished he could find Shiro.

Because when it came to emotions, he was confused.

Royally confused.

No, him thinking of her meant absolutely nothing.

Nothing.

Or maybe, it meant... something.

He didn't know. And that's what scared him. Because if he didn't know, then that meant there was a chance he was starting to care for someone, and so far, everyone he cared for disappeared or was killed. His mom, his dad, and Shiro.

There was no telling if he would even see the Galra girl again, so he might as well forget her.

Because if he forgot her, then he wouldn't have to worry about her.

He wouldn't have to be plagued by dreams of her.

And he wouldn't have to know that there was no way he could forget her.

He was doomed.

Keith gave a stiff nod. It was time to focus on one thing. Finding Shiro. He could think about her after. Or not. Not sounded a lot better.

Not was not going to happen.

* * *

Acxa didn't know why she was worried. She only met him once, and they were only together for a few hours. Worrying about him made no sense.

Then again, the fact that she was thinking about him made no sense.

The fact that she didn't kill him when she left the Weblum made no sense.

The fact that he _saved her_ made no sense.

So why was it, that the moment she heard Voltron had fought Zarkon, she could barely breath?

Acxa just stopped herself from dropping her head onto her controls in frustration. Lotor had sent her out to scout, especially now that Haggar had someone contact him.

Prince Lotor, finally being invited home so he could rule in his father's place.

If he found out that she couldn't get the Red Paladin out of her mind, she might as well say goodbye to being a general. Maybe even her life.

Yeah, he couldn't find out.

Acxa spotted something flying towards her out of the corner of her eye. She quickly flew her ship behind a meteor, hoping that they hadn't spotted her.

Her breath caught in her through when she saw what the ship was. It was the Red Lion.

That meant that Keith was okay.

Except once her heartbeat was back to normal, every ounce of relief turned to anger.

He was the reason she was going through these emotions. Emotions that she didn't understand.

He was also the reason that she had recently been struggling to stay focused. Which was really really bad. Especially after she heard Ezor's theory about her having a crush.

First thing's first, she _didn't_ have a crush.

Or at least, she didn't think she had a crush.

She definitely didn't have a crush!

Acxa watched the Red Lion disappear back into space. Right then and there she made her decision. The next time she and the Red Paladin came into contact with each other, she was going to kill him.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Again, sorry if they sounded a bit OOC, but at the same time, they do seem to act different towards each other._**

 ** _Anyways, I would love ya'lls opinion's and for those of you who have commented, thank you so much for the support!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Acxa fiddled with her sword as she listened to the other's talk. The Paladins had obviously changed lions. At first, it made them easier to capture, but the closer they got to getting hurt, the more Acxa worried.

Now, she was able to hold it in, but she was mad at herself. Mad that she didn't want the Red Paladin (Or whatever color he now was) hurt.

The entire time Lotor _wasn't_ shooting at them, she felt relief. The entire time they dodged the attack's from the other Galra ships's she felt relief. That wasn't good. She shouldn't feel relief for the enemy being okay!

But that made her think, was he _really_ the enemy.

Was Voltron the enemy.

She knew the answer. It was a yes. Honestly she didn't feel much concern for the other Paladins, only Keith.

She also couldn't help but wonder, which Lion did he now pilot? Was he still the Red Paladin? Or was he Blue? Green? Yellow? Black?

Acxa looked over at Lotor. Judging from the look on his face, and from the look he had when Voltron escaped, she was going to find out soon enough.

* * *

The color's of Lotor's ship kept bugging Keith. They reminded him of something, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

For some reason the colors reminded him of the warrior from the Weblum.

But she wasn't Lotors, was she? Wouldn't she have killed him?

He shook his head, he had to quit thinking of the Galra.

Because if he didn't, he was going to go crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Acxa didn't want to admit it, but she was relieved when Voltron wasn't destroyed as they went into the other reality.

She was also hoping that they could escape.

Okay, let's rephrase that. She was happy that Keith wasn't dead, and she was hoping that he could get back into their reality.

Acxa willed herself not to close her eye's.

She was worried for her own sanity... and her own heart.

These were emotions that she wasn't use to. Emotions that she didn't understand. And quite frankly, emotions she wished she didn't feel.

* * *

Acxa felt her heart quicken when Voltron came back into their reality. But she kept her cool, and, along with Ezor, piloted her ship over to the comet to retrieve it.

She couldn't help but steal a glance at Voltron. They weren't moving.

But somehow, she knew that they... that he was okay.

He had to be.

* * *

Keith sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He had just gotten back from talking with Allura. He was worn out from the adventure they just had and wanted to sleep. But as usual, the girl from the Weblum was haunting him again.

He didn't know who she was, or what she really looked like, and yet she was still implanted in his mind.

Keith got up to do what he always did when he thought of the warrior. He was going to go look for Shiro.

Because he needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't get all lovey-dovey (Allura and Hunk), someone who wouldn't analyze it (Coran and Pidge), and someone who wasn't going to tease him (Lance... and Hunk... and Pidge).

If he had to admit it, he was worried about her. He wanted to make sure that she was okay.

How he wished he could know if she was okay.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Thanks for the support ya'll. I know that this chapter is short like the last one, but the next one will probably make up for it._**

 ** _I hope that everyone reading this is enjoying it._**


	5. Chapter 5

Acxa had noticed Keith's bayard. It was black, meaning that he was the new Black Paladin. She had to admit, she was impressed. Not only was he the leader of Voltron, he was also a worthy opponent.

But she was worried with herself. She had a chance to kill him, then and there. She could have been like Zethrid, and not care about the consequences.

Yet she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it. Her heart raced just while being near him.

Only, she wished she knew what to do about it.

When Lotor ordered her to fire at Voltron, she felt guilty. And yet, when the shot hit the teladuv instead of Voltron, she didn't.

When Lotor reprimanded her for it, she didn't feel like she failed. She was too worried about Keith.

She no longer knew what to do. She would have to convince herself that he was the enemy.

Her heart depended on it.

* * *

Keith's suspicion's had been correct. The warrior from the Weblum was a female, and she was one of Lotor's warriors.

Not just warrior, from the looks of things, she was one of his generals.

He still was having a hard time believing it, but it was her. He knew that he should feel some hate or anger towards her, considering that she was their enemy and had tried to hurt his team, but he couldn't. He had been in slight shock and awe while watching her fight, and all he felt was confusion and an odd sadness along with relief.

The confusion came into play at the fact that she wasn't killing him. She could have at the end, but she didn't.

The sadness came into play when he realized that she was the enemy. He shouldn't feel anything for her, and yet thanks to her his emotions were confusing, and scaring, him.

And the relief came into play when he saw her, and realized who she was. He was relieved that she was okay, and that she was alive.

Keith hung his head low, he needed to talk to someone about it, but he couldn't. Sure Shiro was back, but it felt like something change between them, their bond didn't feel as strong, and Keith didn't think that the former Black Paladin would understand.

Which meant that he had to figure this out on his own. He had to sort through his feelings and hope that they weren't what he feared they were.

Because if they were, then he was in deep trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't understand it. It didn't make sense. Why was it, that whenever she checked on new's of the Voltron Lions, the Black Lion was almost always missing?

Of course, her mind was coming up with all sorts of scenarios (which was odd because she didn't think she had an overactive imagination). Most of those scenarios had it to where Keith was hurt, or Keith died, or Keith was sick...

She annoyed herself when she thought of Ketih, but she couldn't help it.

Whenever she closed her eye's, his serious look came to mind. Along with his dark hair, and piercing grey eye's.

Which didn't help her heart rate at all.

It also didn't help that Ezor was starting to notice a worried look here or there.

A beeping noise signaled that the Lions had been spotted. Only this time, the Black Lion was with them.

She no longer could tell if what she's was feeling was right or wrong. She just wished that it would go away.

* * *

Keith sat, staring at his controls. The rest of the team was mad at him for almost putting the team at jeopardy... again.

But his mind wasn't really on that, it was on Lotor. They had a chance to find him. And if finding him also led them to a certain general...

He groaned in frustration. He still hadn't talked to Shiro. He didn't feel like he could. But he needed to talking to someone... or something.

Keith glanced around Black. He didn't _want_ to strengthen their bond... or at least, he wanted to but at the same time didn't... but that wasn't the point! She was there, and she, hopefully, wouldn't judge him.

"Why is it that some night, I dream about her?" He asked, "Why is it that her blue and yellow eye's never leave my mind? That I can't help but wonder about her? Where is she? Is she dead or alive?"

He shook his head, not knowing how to really put his feelings into words but happy that he could finally get them out without the fear of being overheard.

"Why did my heartbeat quicken when I saw her again" He whispered, "Why am I starting to care for her, if I've only been around her twice?"

He gave a short laugh at himself. "What is going on?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

They were the feelings he didn't want. The feelings that put him in trouble, and the feelings that could lead him to getting hurt.

They were feelings that only ever led to trouble.

"Quiznack"

* * *

Even if Keith didn't know it, someone heard.

Someone was currently trying not to laugh, even though it wouldn't make any difference.

He knew exactly what was going on. He also knew that it was okay.

Now he just had to hope that Keith didn't get hurt. Because he was now in dangerous territory.

 _Very_ dangerous territory.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith had been training with Kolivan when one of the Blade members, Occtov, came running in with news. Bad news.

Number one, Zarkon was alive. That chilled Keith to the bone, to know that the Galra ruler wasn't dead. But it was the news after that, that made Keith feel weak (Even though he kept up the act of being okay)

Zarkon ordered that Prince Lotor was a fugitive criminal of the Galra Empire, and that the citizens of the Galra empire were order to use force to stop him and his soldiers.

In other words. Kill on sight.

He knew that, according to the Blade and probably Voltron, he shouldn't feel concern. Shouldn't be worried. But he was. He didn't know her name, but he wanted her safe. If he could, he would find her and personally protect her, but he couldn't. He would more or likely get himself banished from the Blade, or get both him and the girl killed.

So instead he would just have to live with worry.

For now.

* * *

Acxa sat, literally, staring off into space.

Narti was gone. She had to accept that. Narti had betrayed Lotor, and she had to die. Or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself of that.

But if Lotor could kill Narti so quickly, why wouldn't he kill her? Or Ezor? Or Zethrid?

All she wanted was to feel safe again. And so far she had only felt that way when she was with one person.

A person who was on the opposite side of the fight. But Acxa finally accepted that he wasn't her enemy.

She didn't know what he was, but enemy wasn't it. She hoped to one day see him again.

If she wasn't killed before then.


	8. Chapter 8

Keith sped towards the barrier. He had to break through, it was the only way to save Voltron.

To save his friends... His family.

But, the last thought that ran through his head as he closed his eye's was, _I'm never going to see her again._

That was when he heard the explosion, opened his eye's, and pulled back as quickly as he could.

He looked up to see Lotor's ship. He must have fired to break the barrier, but why? And if Lotor was here, where were his generals?

Did something happen to the generals? Did something happen to her?

But more importantly, what was going on?

* * *

Acxa tried to stay calm, while steering her ship to prison. Her ship had picked up a, very weak, signal from what she was assuming to be a Rebel ship. She heard bits and pieces of a conversation. What she heard frightened her.

Only a little over a week before, the Rebel fighters and Voltron freed a nice sized area in the Galra Empire.

At that time Acxa was still under the impression that Keith was the Black Paladin. In her defense, she was in a remote area helping to work on Lotor's ships. She, sadly, didn't have much time to check in with Voltron, and when she did she found nothing out of the ordinary.

She deduced that if he was no longer apart of Voltron, he was probably apart of a Rebel camp, or the Blade of Marmora.

But it was the second part that shook her the most. It sounded as though Keith had almost sacrificed himself in order to save Voltron.

She knew that Lotor, who had contacted her just before the Paladins took him into custody, had said that someone had been flying towards the barrier just before he shot his canon.

While it made sense that Keith would be willing to sacrifice himself, (in all truth she would have done the same thing), she wasn't ready to hear news of him dying.

She had never even spoken to him, and now she had an urge to do just that.

There was a possibility that neither would come out of this war alive. The conversation she heard was evident of that.

Time was running out on them, and if things didn't change soon... She might as well accept, that she would never see him again.

* * *

 _ **This had to have been the hardest thing to write. But I hope ya'll liked it!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Acxa stared up at the ceiling. How was it, that only a few hours ago she was helping, the now former, Emperor Zarkon with a prisoner exchange, and now she, Ezor and Zethrid we're in a cell?

She had to admit it, though, she had almost felt guilty for her part in the exchange. She had always dreamed of having a relationship with her father. But he was one of Zarkon's generals, and didn't have much time for her. _Especially_ since her mother hadn't been Galra. She knew, though, that the Green Paladin had that relationship, and she tried not to imagine what the other girl felt.

It didn't help that Lotor changed their plan up in the middle of it. She wouldn't have minded so much if she didn't have to _battle the Green Paladin_. That just made her conscience feel worse, but she had to ignore it.

Now she sat hoping that Katie, (or was it Pidge?), didn't mention the incident to Keith. If she did mention it to Keith, then Acxa hoped that the former Red/Black Paladin didn't hate her.

She really hoped that he didn't hate her.

But now she had to face the matter at hand. She was stuck in a cell with Ezor and Zethrid.

Zethrid wasn't really a problem. The blood-thirsty half-Galra was unaware of Acxa's feelings.

Ezor on the other hand had been trying to figure out who Acxa had a crush on for many months now.

Yes, Acxa finally was allowing herself to admit that she had a minor, _**minor**_ , crush. Nothing to get excited over. (Which, obviously, wasn't true. But it's a start)

Acxa stifled a groan, and closed her eye's, deciding that she would try to sleep. Yes, she would probably have dreams, which included nightmares, of Keith, but it was better than the thoughts that were going on inside her head.

Then again, the dreams helped to create more thoughts...

One whispered word, barely audible, escaped Acxa's lip's before she fell asleep, and it just so happened that one of the other General's was still awake...

* * *

Ezor's brow furrowed when she heard Acxa mutter something. It almost sounded like a name, but Ezor wasn't sure.

Although, she did realize something that day. She was almost, one hundred percent certain, that whoever Acxa had a crush on was apart of the Voltron Coalition.

Ezor's head quickly snapped up, and a sly grin formed on her lips. Acxa's crush might even be a _Paladin of Voltron._

The smiled was still in place when Ezor lay back down, from now on she was going to be watching Acxa closely.

 _Very_ closely.

* * *

Keith swung left, and ducked as a sword was swung at him. Training helped to get his emotions under control, especially anger, and were his emotions ever in turmoil.

One, he was mad that he couldn't have been with the team when they found out about Commander Holt. Pidge had been looking for her father for close to a year, and now she had found him. Where was Keith when all of that had been going on? A Blade mission. Sure, the mission was important, but he wished that he could've been there when Pidge was finally reunited with her dad.

Then you had his confused feelings about Lotor's general. He had just learned her name, Acxa.

It was a very pretty name, but it only distracted him for a moment. He was slightly mad at her for siding with Zarkon, but even angrier at the war.

The war that had them on opposite sides of the fight. He just wished that he knew why she was on the Empire's side.

He was a little glad to hear that she hadn't hurt Pidge too badly. Unlike Matt and Shiro it sounded as though Pidge only came out with a couple of minor bruises. That surprised him, he had seen Acxa fight. Had she gone easy on the Green Paladin? But why?

That's where the confusion and sadness came into play. He wished he could understand why she was on that side, and wished that he could convince her to join the Coalition. Which was crazy considering that, other than his few comments in the Weblum and their fight on the Galran ship, he had never even had a conversation with her!

Yet he thought of her every day.

Before he knew what was happening, Keith felt his blade fly out of his hand, and himself thrown onto the floor.

"You were distracted." Kolivan scolded.

Keith groaned as he got up, his head had hit the floor pretty hard. "Sorry." He muttered as he grabbed his blade.

Kolivan glared, or at least Keith think he glared, as him. "Just stay focused. You would have been killed if this weren't training."

Keith fought back a sigh, something he learned to _never_ do in front of the Blade leader. "I am sorry. Can we go again?"

Kolivan shook his head. "We have a meeting in ten dobashes. Don't be late!" He called as he exited the training room.

Keith shut his eye's and, somehow, held back a yell. Not only had he been distracted while training because of thinking of Acxa. He had become distracted while training with _Kolivan_.

 _Great._

* * *

Kolivan shook his head as he walked down the hall. Keith had heard plenty of news from the Paladins of Voltron before, but nothing ever made him that distracted.

Which meant that there was only one reason Kolivan could think of to make Keith distracted.

Whoever the girl was she better not have him distracted on a mission. Kolivan was starting to care for the boy, he was almost like a son and, even though it went against the Blades code, Kolivan would do anything to keep him safe.

That and if Krolia found out that her son, of whom she hadn't seen in eighteen years, died, she would go on a rampage.

That was not something Kolivan wanted to happen. So for Keith and Krolia's sake, he was hoping that whoever this girl was she didn't keep Keith too distracted and she didn't break his heart.

That was not something Kolivan wanted to deal with.

Ever.

* * *

 ** _So, I gave Acxa a minor backstory and brought in Kolivan! Did I portray him right?_**

 ** _Anyway's, hope ya'll enjoyed it!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Acxa thought back at the events of the past couple of days. You had her and the other generals time in their cell. She had been convinced that they would be killed. She accepted it even. Yet, instead Haggar decided to keep them alive. Yes they had to work for the with, but they were alive.

She, Ezor and Zethrid then had to track down Sendak. Not too hard.

It was the events at the Kral Zera that had shook her.

For one thing, Lotor. She had a feeling that he would be at the Kral Zera, but with the Black Paladin and Lion? She hadn't seen that coming.

Then you had Keith. She hadn't expected him to be at the Kral Zera, just like she wasn't expecting him to try and save Lotor. Although she wasn't too surprised that he was part of the Blade of Marmora.

Just like she wasn't surprised that she saved him. She didn't want him _dead._ If he was now on Lotor's side, then maybe, just maybe, once she could quit playing spy, they would have a chance.

Lotor becoming Emperor was a good thing, even though she was still in a dangerous position pretending to me on Haggar's side and all.

Really the only bad thing was that Ezor had seen her save Keith. She may not have said anything yet, but Acxa knew that it wouldn't be long until the other former general started to tease her about it.

She was just happy that Zethrid was absolutely clueless.

Unless Ezor told her. In which Acxa would never live any of this down.

Oh, how she hoped that Ezor would stay quiet.

Acxa bit back a laugh, something she hadn't done in a really long time.

 _Like that would ever happen._

* * *

Little did she realize that Ezor actually was going to stay quiet and not tease her, for once. She knew that she had the upper hand, it was just when she could use this knowledge against Acxa.

Of course, it was still a shock that it was _flippity-hair boy._ She was thinking it was the boy with blue eye's. Or the one with the black and white hair.

But if she did think about it, flippity-hair boy was starting to make a little more sense. Like the whole, Acxa never wanting to kill him.

Ezor grinned, gathering information on Acxa's crush in order to tease her one day in the future? This was going to be fun.

* * *

Keith sat on his bed and stared at his blade. The events at the Kral Zera weren't what he was expecting.

Number one on his list, Shiro and Lotor. He hadn't realized that they were going to be there, although it was starting to make a little bit of sense. It _was_ a ceremony for the next Emperor or Empress. Why wouldn't Lotor be there?

So, you had that, and if he was honest with himself he wasn't expecting to attempt to save Lotor, but he did.

Then you had Acxa, who saved his life... again. What was she even doing there? And with the witch?! Why was it that when Lotor was one the same side as Voltron, that his generals switched sides and were working with the witch?

Was this just a sign of how he and Acxa would never work out?

Keith almost groaned. Nope. Scratch that. He did groan. He was reminding himself of Lance.

Those were scary words.

The half-blood got off his bed and grabbed his sword, making a quick decision. While he would be okay with his minor crush on Acxa, he would not act on it and anytime he thought of her he would immediately make himself train and think of something else.

As he walked out of the room and to the training grounds one thought entered the back of his mind.

 _Let's see how long this will last._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the support, everyone who is reading and leaving comments._**

 ** _I hope you have been enjoying this!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi y'all! I would like to do**_ **a** _ **quick shoutout.**_

 _ **Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver: You called it! I have been planning this, and the next, chapter since the beginning of this fic!**_

* * *

Krolia sat, sharpening her spear. It was their second week on the Space Whale, and she had insisted that they both take a short rest. Both she and Keith had been working non-stop. She watched her son closely. She had missed eighteen years of his life, she was almost grateful for being stuck in the Quantum Abyss. Yes it felt... awkward to see her son's memories, and future, but at the same time he was seeing her's.

Speaking of which, Krolia shut her eye's as a flash of white filled the sky.

She was in a creature, probably a Weblum. She watched as Keith approached a wrecked ship. He cut away part of the Weblum's intestines and reached his hand forward as he talked to whoever was in there. He reached his hand forward and helped the being out, before shoving her, for Krolia was certain it was a woman, and pointing her own gun at her.

Some creature-things started to some out of the walls, and the Galra-girl started to mess with some controls.

Krolia continued to watch, as the ship was turned into a bomb. Keith protecting the girl, and the girl returning the favor. Both of them continued to watch each other's back's, until the end in which she grabbed a bag of scaultrite and left.

* * *

"Who was that?" Krolia asked, after the glance into the past was over.

Keith ran his hand over the space wolf's back, never looking up at his mom. "Her name's Acxa." He said softly, "She's one of Lotor's former generals."

"Former?"

The younger Blade member closed his eye's. "After Zarkon placed the bounty on Lotor and Lotor's general's heads, the girls double-crossed Lotor. They were hoping that if they took Lotor to Emperor are swore their allegiance to the Empire, that Zarkon would let them live."

"What happened after Lotor became the Emperor?"

"They joined the Witch."

He had spoken so softly that Krolia had struggled to hear him, and she had an idea on why that was.

"So I take it that you have fought against her many times?"

"What? No... well... yes, but.. It's just..." Keith broke off and got up. "I'm going for a walk." He motioned to the wolf, who was a little mad at being moved from his comfy spot. "Coming boy?" That seemed to make the puppy happy again, and he ran beside his owner as they walked into the forest.

Krolia sighed as she watched them go. She knew that it would take time to bond with Keith. She just hoped that it wouldn't be very long.

It was and hour later, while Keith was returning with some wood, that another flash of light came upon them, bringing another memory.

* * *

Krolia watched as Keith faced a half-breed who had purplish-blue hair. Then as he and the other Paladin's fought her and her comrades.

These flashback was quicker than the previous, and before long Krolia was once again looking at her son and his cosmic wolf.

"That was Acxa?" She asked, knowing the answer.

Keith nodded his head, not having a chance to speak as another flash happened.

* * *

Keith was engaged in a battle Gnov. The Galra Commander had the upper hand, until a shot rang out, distracting the Commander, and giving Keith enough time to knock her unconscious.

The last thing Krolia saw was Keith and Acxa staring at each other, before Acxa walked away.

* * *

"She saved you're life." Krolia stated slowly. "Even though, in doing so, the Witch and her comrades saw her do it."

"I know." Keith said, as he sat the wood down in the cave. Krolia stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "I just, don't understand why. Any other person, including her comrades, would have shot _me._ Not save me."

Krolia had her suspicions, but took a different rout. "She seems to live by the honor code. I doubt that she would have killed, unless the two of you had been in a fight against each other."

Kieth raised his eyebrow's as he turned to her. "That doesn't seem to be the way a lot of Galra play, Krolia."

Krolia looked away for two reasons. One, it was hard for her to hear her name coming from her child's mouth, and two... It was true.

"I know that. But some of us don't play that game. I just believe that she is one of them."

"Maybe." He whispered. He looked up at the sky, as he took a deep breath. "But... Maybe not."

* * *

Krolia left to go hunting not long after that conversation. She didn't mention it to Keith, but the way he and Acxa met was very similar to the way she and Kenneth met each other. Not to mention the way that Keith and Acxa interacted in their few meetings.

Krolia had spotted her prey, and was about to strike, when once again, a flash of bright light enveloped everything.

* * *

Keith had to be near, because Krolia wasn't seeing her own future or past, she was seeing his.

He was sitting in the Black Lion, holding onto the controls.

 _"Why is it that some night's, I dream about her?"_ He asked his lion. _"Why is it that her blue and yellow eye's never leave my mind? That I can't help but wonder about her? Where is she? Is she dead or alive?"_

A soft smile played at Krolia's lips as her son continued to pour his heart out to the Black Lion. But as quickly as it started, the memory ended.

* * *

"So he has a crush on her." Krolia laughed to herself as she walked back to their cave. She had managed to catch a few small rykle's (equivalent to Earth rabbits).

She walked into the cave and headed towards the fire that Keith had already built. She noticed a, very slight, blush on his cheek's as he turned away, and she guessed that he was worried that she had seen his memory.

"How was you're hunt?" He asked, as he went to work skinning one of the animals.

"It was fine. I had gotten hit by some memories, but..." She broke off and smiled slightly, even though it didn't seem to help calm Keith down much.

Neither really spoke as they worked, and it wasn't until Keith was heading out for his shift, that Krolia spoke what was on her mind.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

She looked away for a moment, before returning her gaze to his eye's. "If... If you ever need to talk about anything. I'm here."

Keith gave her a soft smile. "I know." He whispered before turning and walking out of the cave.

"Well little one, look's like it's you and me for right now." Krolia picked up the space wolf puppy, and leaned against the wall.

Two thing's, no, two people, were on her mind. Who know's? Maybe things would work out perfectly.

* * *

It was later that night, when Krolia took her turn guarding the cave, that Keith allowed himself to really think about Acxa. Krolia was right, Acxa did seem to live by an honor code. She wasn't like Ezor and Zethrid. Truthfully, Keith had a suspicion that she wasn't like Lotor either.

He sometimes wondered what she was really fighting for? Was it power and greed like a lot of the Galran empire? Or was it for freedom? Maybe she, like a lot of others, just wanted the war to end, and for peace to be back.

Peace.

With peace would bring hope. Hope would bring chance's for things to happen... Things like... He couldn't think it, not wanting to get his hopes up.

Peace was a long way away. But, at the same time, he got to enjoy just a little bit of it.

The last thing on Keith's mind was Acxa, he even dreamed about her.

The only thing was. Was it _really_ a dream?

* * *

 ** _The reason most of this was from Krolia's POV was because I wanted to introduce her to Keith's relationship with Acxa. And, while it is a bit fast-paced, I was trying to get thing's to really work in together, and not be awkward if Krolia suddenly mentioned Acxa's name or something._**

 ** _Either way, I hope y'all enjoyed this!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Like the last chapter, this is from Krolia's POV._**

* * *

Krolia stared at the night sky. She wondered how long she and Keith would be stuck on the Weblum, and how she should feel about it.

Once they had realized that they might be spending a while in the Abyss, they made a rule. They could discuss the past, but they had to keep visions of the future to themselves. That way, they couldn't change anything.

Krolia shook her head. Not that they really could. She didn't tell Keith, but she had once heard that, once you leave the Quantum Abyss, you may recall the memories you see, but you almost always forget everything from the future.

Visions of the future were different than visions of the past. Unlike the clear view's of the past, the visions of the future were quick bursts, going from one thing to the next.

Speaking of visions of the past and future, Krolia closed her eye's as a flash of light burst across the night sky.

* * *

The first thing she saw was Keith and Acxa engaged in a fight. Not with each other, but with two woman. Krolia guessed that they were Lotor's other former generals. She didn't get to see much, before a flash came with another vision.

This time, it was Keith and Acxa talking outside a cave. Krolia couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed to be a goodbye.

Next she saw the pair on Earth, sitting outside in the moonlight. They were both smiling, and seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

The next scene had Keith pacing a room. He was wearing nice clothing, and two others, of whom she was guessing were his friends, seemed to be attempting not to laugh.

After that she saw Keith and Acxa. Krolia was guessing they were both in their late twenties, but since they were both half-bloods, she really didn't really know. Krolia couldn't hear what they were saying, but she had a good guess as Acxa placed Keith's hand onto her stomach, and the man paled. Sadly she didn't get to see the conversation play out, as another flash came.

This time she saw herself, handing an infant to her son. She couldn't tell what gender it was, but the child was beautiful. The vision left as quickly as it came.

Next, she saw Acxa sitting on a blanket with a young child, maybe one, on her lap. He had skin just a bit lighter than his mother's, and hair as dark as Keith's. Speaking of whom. Krolia turned as she heard a high-pitch squeal. She watched as her son spun a little girl, maybe three, around in a circle. Her skin was like her father's, while her hair was blue-violet like her mom's. Krolia had never seen Keith as happy as she did now, as she watched his future.

And the last vision she saw, had Keith _dancing_ with a young teenager. An older version of the little girl from the past vision. Both of them looked happy.

* * *

Krolia opened her eye's with a small gasp, followed by a big smile. Her son was going to have a happy future, if the glimpses meant anything.

She glanced into the cave, and watched him as he slept. His arm was over the space wolf pup, and a ghost of a smile graced his lips. He looked peaceful, which made Krolia's heart soar even more.

He would have a good future, and that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

 _ **Reason why the vision's were short: I might be doing a fic with some of them and didn't want anything spoiled.**_

 _ **But I really loved writing this chapter and hope y'all enjoyed it!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Acxa had spotted Keith just before she took off. He seemed different... older. She just didn't know why. But she couldn't dwell on it. She had to pay attention to the task on hand.

Regardless of how hard that would be.

* * *

Keith ducked out of the way of Sincline ship's blasts. There were only a couple of thoughts that ran through his head in that moment: _Mom!_ , _Pidge!_ , and, _I hope that's not Acxa shooting._

* * *

Acxa's heart caught in her throat when the Lion's came flying out of the Castle of Lions... All of the Lion's.

That meant that Keith was piloting the Lion, and she just hoped that he didn't get hurt.

* * *

Acxa turned her ship around, shooting at the Black Lion. Trying to get it to go away. She knew that Ezor or Zethrid would have shot at the Lion with everything they had, but she couldn't.

Or at least she couldn't until the Lion attacked her.

Granted the attack wasn't enough to damage the ship permanently.

And he was probably worried about his comrade... well, the clone of his comrade.

Guilt started to weigh in on her, but she pushed it aside, trying to draw up anger. All of her feelings for him, everything, had to be pushed aside. This was now, and they were in a war. It was time to be immune to the pain.

"AHHH!" She pushed on her controls, forcing her ship forward to attack the Black Lion.

To attack one of the few people that she, strangely, cared about.

Even if in that moment, she wasn't letting herself care.

* * *

She had the Lion in sight, her blast almost fully charged. She could end this, disable the Black Lion long enough to capture it's Paladin.

She hardly even heard Galra's order for all ships to dock.

She tried to shoot, but something held her back. Her feelings, no matter how deep she tried to bury them, held her back.

He didn't deserve to die.

Acxa gave a frustrated sigh, and turned to go back to the ship to face Haggar, and to _free_ Lotor.

* * *

Keith wrestled with his feelings as he got into his pilot's chair.

Clone Shiro. Real Shiro. Needing to get to his friends. Evil Lotor. Romelle. Mom. Being the Black Paladin... again. It was a lot to take in.

Add Acxa into the mix...

Surprisingly, he wasn't too worried. Ever since he exited the Quantum Abyss, he could help be feel like she would purposely kill someone. Hurt someone? Probably. Kill someone who lived to protect and not to kill? No.

But at the moment his feelings needed to be set aside. This was a war. What was important was making sure his friends, his teammates, _his family_ , were alright.

No matter how hard it might be, he would do it.

So he did. And the first thing he focused on, was scanning for the Sincline ships. Second thing? Contact Allura. Third?

Get to the Castle of Lions as quickly as possible.

* * *

Acxa held her breath as she listened to Lotor speak to Allura. She hadn't known about the Altean's, and now she didn't know what she was feeling. Follow Lotor? Or don't follow Lotor? She never thought that he would do something so unimaginable...

When Lotor ordered her and the other's to destroy the Lions, she didn't hesitate. She couldn't. She couldn't let herself believe that the person she had been following for years was evil. She wouldn't be able to stand it, no matter how possible it seemed at that moment.

So when Lotor continued to speak, sounding even more mad, her trust started to waver more than ever.

Then when he said that he would get rid of all the Galra. It made her stop and think. When had Lotor ever _really_ followed the warrior code?

When had he ever _really_ protected her and the others?

And as crazy as it sounded, she knew that if she repented, truthfully repented, then Voltron would.

Keith would.

That she knew. That she believed. And that made her question herself even more than she ever had.

* * *

Not long after that, Acxa and the other's watched the fight from afar. They had, thankfully, laded on a meteorite just out of the danger.

While watching Lotor's Lizard go up against Voltron, all she could do was hope that Volton would be victorious.

All she could do was believe that Voltron would be victorious. Which was hard as she listened to Zethrid and Ezor place bets on who would win.

 _Like they had anything to bet with._

Every time Lotor attacked Voltron her heart felt like it could jump out of her chest, and when Voltron and Lotor entered the quintessence field? It took every amount of self control to not do any nervous twitching, and to just stay still. Keeping any hint of emotion off her face.

"Acxa, who do you think will win?" Ezor asked nervously.

Acxa turned her head. "I don't know. It's too close to say. With them in the quintessence field, who knows what can happen."

The other Generals exchanged glances, knowing that the other girl was right. Only Ezor could help but wonder who Acxa _wanted_ to win. Although, she had a pretty good guess.

When Voltron exited, Acxa _couldn't_ keep back a gasp. They were glowing, although it didn't last long. Rifts were everywhere, and Lotor was nowhere in sight.

"Acxa?"

Acxa kept her voice calm. "Everything will be fine, Ezor. Calm down."

She watched on silently, as the Lions flew away from the Castle. There was an explosion, and then nothing.

No Castle. No Lions. No rift. Just nothing.

She felt a weight behind her eyes. Almost like she was going to cry. But she held it back.

"Their... Their gone!" Zethrid exclaimed.

"And we're stuck on some meteorite." Ezor groaned.

Acxa closed her eyes. Two varga's ago, she had been fighting Voltron.

One varga ago, she was watching Voltron fight Lotor.

And now she was just trying to stay alive, and hope beyond hope that somehow, _somehow_ , Voltron was alive.

They had to be.

* * *

 ** _I am personally excited for the chapter's after this._**

 ** _And that fic I was hinting about? I'm going to hopefully get it out soon!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Acxa folded her arm's as she stared out into the darkness of space. Ezor and Zethrid were discussing the possibilities of taking over the Empire. They wanted power, only, Acxa knew that they wouldn't help the Empire. They would hurt it.

Honestly, she didn't know where she stood anymore. She had followed Lotor for the purpose that he could bring peace back to the Galra empire.

She was shocked when she realized how wrong she was. Lotor was an evil, greedy man. A man who only wanted power, no matter what the cost.

Acxa downcast her eyes. She knew that being a warlord wasn't what she wanted. She wanted peace, but in order to get that she would need to stop fighting with the Empire.

A ghost of a smile touched her lips. There had been only one person, outside of her own team, who had treated her as an equal.

Keith.

First, he had saved her from the Weblum, even though he knew that she was Galra. Or at least part Galra.

Then, he never tried to, purposely, kill her. Not to mention the way Voltron operated. They never tried to hurt everyone, they only tried to protect everyone. Unlike the Galra... Unlike Lotor.

In a flash the half-blood turned and started to walk off the bridge. She was done. Done with being mislead. Done with hurting innocent people.

She was going to join the coalition.

Okay, she had to admit to herself that she was making a rash decision, but something told her that it was right. When she thought of people who helped others, she thought of Keith. She thought of Voltron. The Rebles. The Blade of Marmora.

Acxa snuck out into the hall, going onto automatic defense as she walked, more like sprinted, to the fighters. Even though she was leaving, and switching sides, she still didn't feel like facing off both Ezor and Zethrid. When the due fought side-by-side, they could be deadly. And even though Acxa was a good fighter, and could hold off, even defeat, those who were bigger and stronger. She couldn't beat the pair in a fight.

Acxa quietly entered the hanger, and ducked behind a fighter as she heard footsteps.

"Acxa?" Acxa pressed up against the machine, hoping that Ezor wouldn't spot her. "Are you in here? We think we have our next move planned out."

Acxa held her breath as Ezor walked through the hangers. "Acxa?" Ezor started to check behind the fighters, and Acxa knew what she had to do. The moment the other girl's back was turned, Acxa jumped into one of the fighter's and started it up.

"It's now or never." She muttered as she started to blast at the hanger doors. Ezor jumped out of the way as the fighter zoomed past, screaming something that Acxa, thankfully, couldn't make out (She had switched off all communication).

Luck was on her side, as Ezor and Zethrid, for some reason, didn't have anyone firing at her.

Acxa glanced back at the ship, almost as if she was saying goodbye. It was time for her to put her past behind her, and to make a new path.

The only question was, would the rebels accept her?

* * *

 ** _I must admit, I had trouble with this. I believe that Acxa is a complex character, and I hope that in the next season we get to see more of her personality._**

 ** _Hope ya'll enjoyed this, and thanks for the support!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Okay, this isn't as much of Kacxa as it is of Acxa but it does tie in with the story. I promise.**_

* * *

Acxa sat in the dark cave, leaning her back up against the cool stone. After months of tracking, she had finally contacted the Voltron Coalition. A few of them were coming to meet her, and all she needed to do was wait.

Well, all she needed to do was wait and hope that they didn't kill her on sight.

She fiddled with her gun, a habit she picked up for whenever she was nervous. They had every right to not trust her, to be mad at her. She had been one of Lotor's generals! And they didn't know that she never had _truly_ been on the witch's side. Not only that, but if the Green Paladin's brother was with this team, things would not go well.

She didn't know when they would show up. How they would show up.

"Why did you come armed?" Acxa looked up and almost closed her eyes in frustration. Of course, one of the people who came was the Green Paladin's brother.

Acxa nodded her head to his gun as she stood up. "You question me, even though you yourself have brought a weapon?"

The man scowled, and a young woman stepped forward. She had yellow skin, big purple eye's and four long ponytails. Her outfit was dark like the other's she was with. "My name is Nyma," The woman said, placing a hand on her chest. She turned to look behind her, "That is Rolo, and this," she placed a hand on the Green Paladin's brother's shoulder, "is Matt."

"We've met," Matt growled, "when she was working with the witch and Zarkon. Keeping my father from Pidge and I."

Acxa bowed her head. "I am sorry for that. I was following Lotor's orders-"

"Lotor's?!" Matt pushed Nyma away, "What do you mean, Lotor's? You were working with Zarkon and the wtich."

Acxa looked him in the eye's, "No. Lotor and I made it seem to be that way, but I was still working with Lotor." Acxa sighed, "But I didn't know-"

"What are you doing here?" Rolo, a purple alien who Acxa believed may be related to Nyma, asked, though he still kept his gun pointed towards the cave entrance, just in case.

"I'm done working with the Galra empire. I thought Lotor could bring peace, but instead he was just like Zarkon. A liar who only wanted power."

"Why not try to take power for yourself?" Matt asked

"I want people to be free."

"So you worked with Lotor?!"

Acxa glared at the man, "Is this how you treat everyone who wants to join the Coaltion?! Yes, that is why I worked with Lotor. He understood what it was like to be a halfbreed. He told me that if he could become Emperor he would try his best to make sure other's didn't have to go through that." Acxa knew that she was showing emotion, more than she would like, but how could they understand? The Galra believed that halfbloods were week and worthless. Why shouldn't she have trusted Lotor? He was like her.

Matt's eye's softened, but only for a moment. "Do you know what happened to Voltron?"

This time Acxa did look away. "There was a fight between Lotor and the Paladins. Lotor had built his own Voltron, and kept jumping into the quintessence field. Eventually, the fight was taken there. Before the fight truly began, Lotor removed Ezor, Zethrid and I from our ships, so we were stranded on a meteorite, only able to watch. Voltron emerged from the field without Lotor. But-"

"But?"

"But something was going on. With all the jumps Lotor had done, there were rips in the reality. Voltron went to the Castle of Lions, and left it not long after. Then there was an explosion, and... nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?!" Matt's eye's flashed with anger, and if Nyma hadn't held him back Acxa was sure that she would have been pinned against the wall. "You were there, and yet you don't know what happened to my sister?!"

"No I don't. I wish I knew what happened to the Paladins. But either way, I want to fight with the Coalition."

Matt's jaw was hardened, but Rolo was the one who responded. "Nyma and I once helped the Empire, but we were still accepted into the coalition. We should give..."

"Acxa."

"We should give Acxa a chance."

One look at Matt, and everyone in the cave knew that he didn't want to do what he was about to do. Matt extended his hand to Acxa, and in turn she reached out of clutched his wrist. Unlike her's, Matt's grip tightened.

"If I found out that you are lying to us, or that once we find Voltron and you try to hurt them. I will personally finish you."

Acxa nodded her head. She and Matt stared at each other for a moment more, before he let go and turned towards the exit.

Acxa had no idea what she was doing. She wanted to stop fighting against the empire. She wanted to make sure that other's like her could be free. She wanted to one day see Keith again.

But in order too do any of that, she would need to gain the trust of one person. One who seemed to be a leader in the Coalition.

Matt.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this fic. I hope ya'll enjoy it!**_

* * *

It was a split second decision. If someone who didn't know Acxa had heard the story, they would have said that she lost her mind. Honestly, the halfbreed wondered if that is what happened.

Acxa closed her eye's as she relived what happened.

* * *

Acxa had been with the Coalition for a few months, and was being sent on her first mission with a group of members. Only the teammate she was pared with, was Matt. They were scouting a small planet, searching for some members of the Blade of Marmora.

"Stay low." Matt said, as he and Acxa dropped down to the surface.

The girl bit her lip. Whenever Matt trained with Acxa he always treated her as if she _wasn't_ a warrior. It was starting to get on her nerves. She was raised in space, he wasn't. Either way, their mission was to scout the area, and make sure that no Galra were around.

Acxa followed Matt as the wove their way around different rock formations. The planet had some vegetation, but no enough for them to hide well.

Matt nodded his head towards a crevice and Acxa followed, keeping her gun up to cover them if needed. They walked for close to an hour before coming to a mountain, and a cave. Matt took a cautious step in, only turning to Acxa to say "Stay close." The halfbreed followed the human, both on their guard.

The cave was spacious, but Matt wasn't as interested in the space as he was the tunnel in the back. He stepped forward, reaching into a pocket for a light, which didn't really work.

Acxa tensed as Matt walked further forward. Something was wrong. She didn't know what, but something was definitely wrong.

"Matt."

"Shh, Acxa. We need to stay quiet, and move forward."

"But, Matt..."

"Shhh."

Acxa held back a groan, and at first was going to just obey. Until she heard a sound coming from the entrance.

"Matt!" She yelled as she turned, ducking down just in time to miss a shot to the head.

Five Galra rushed in, and Acxa jumped to her feet while aiming towards them. From the noise behind her, she deduced that Matt was doing the same. Acxa dodged some shots, managing to shoot one of the soldier's in the hand, resulting in him dropping his weapon. Instead of picking it back up, he ran right for her. Only Acxa knew that this was coming. Thanks to her training with not only Zethrid and Ezor, but also with coalition members, and a couple of Blades, her hand-to-hand combat exceptional.

As the soldier learned the hard way. As he drew closer Acxa ran at a wall, ran up it a few step's, and then flipped, landing on the head of the Galra. He was knocked out instantly.

As Acxa started to fight another soldier, she watched as Matt easily took two down, before shooting the one who was attacking her.

That left one soldier.

Acxa turned to see a knife being drawn from the soldier's pocket, only there was something off about it. It seemed to have a bluish liquid dripping from the tip.

And it was aimed at Matt.

Acxa only had second to make a move as she watched the Galra pull his arm back. Matt had never been the nicest person in the Galaxy when it came to her, but what could she expect? If there situations had been switched, she would have reacted the same way. Not only that, but unlike her he had people waiting for him. Both on Earth and at the coalition.

That made the decision simple.

Acxa ran and pushed Matt out of the way, turning so the knife would hit her shoulder. She held back a scream, and reached up to touch the knife, barely aware of Matt shooting at the Galra soldier.

She could feel her legs buckle under her, alerting her that something was wrong. She shouldn't be reacting like that.

"Acxa!" Matt was in front of her, gently shaking her uninjured shoulder. "Acxa, I think that the knife had poison on it. Blink once if you can understand what I'm saying."

Acxa forced her eyelids to lower and open up again. Her mind was as sharp as ever, but her body was starting to have trouble responding.

She was no longer listening to Matt, instead she was focusing on her thoughts.

The only upside to dying was the fact that the Green Paladin wasn't going to lose her brother.

The biggest downside was that she would never see Keith again. If he had never come into her life, there was a good chance that she would never have switched sides. To think, when she first got trapped in the Weblum, she was angry and scared. She felt as though she never had a purpose.

A big difference from the situation she was in right now.

"Acxa, don't give up!" She only now realized that Matt was carrying her. How out of it was she?

"What's wrong with her?!" The voices were echoes now. She couldn't even tell who was talking.

"The knife has poison. Get the medical kit. I need to try to remove as much as I can."

Acxa knew that she was worse. She couldn't feel anything anymore. Instead she just wanted to close her eyes.

"Don't close you're eye's, Acxa! Don't-"

The rest was lost.

* * *

She awoke due to a sharp pain in her arm, having no idea where she was. Only she didn't dwell on it, the pain was too intense. For some unknown reason she whispered the name "Keith," and then passed out again.

* * *

Matt crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as he glanced over at Acxa. She was laying on an infirmary bed, and was being treated for kylipado poison, something he had never even heard of. The woman who was in charge of the infirmary, an Olkari named Airy, said that if it wasn't for Acxa's Galra blood, the halfbreed would have died a long time ago.

Airy walked forward and gave Acxa another injection, startling the girl awake. "Liria, come here!" Airy's daughter rushed forward to help her mom. Both woman were ready to deal with the Galra, only instead of fighting Acxa whispered something, and passed out.

"Will she be okay?" Matt asked, stepping towards the bed.

Airy turned to him with a small smile. "I think she will pull through. Having something to fight for helps."

"Only thing this war is good for." Matt muttered, making Liria giggle. "What's so funny?"

Liria cleared her throat as her mother sent her a glare, then answered Matt's question. "Acxa whispered the name, 'Keith,' before passing out. She could be fighting to stay alive for him?"

Matt could feel his eye's widen, and he silently berated himself for not realizing it sooner. Why would one of Lotor's top generals just _suddenly_ switch sides? It made sense that she would have been prodded by something. That something being a former, or current, Paladin who was also half Galra made even more sense.

"Can you come get me when she wakes up?" He asked Liria a few moments later.

"Of course." The girl answered.

Matt gave a terse nod before walking out of the room, questions passing through his head at the speed of lightning.

* * *

Acxa groaned as she woke, forcing herself to sit up. It felt as though thousands and thousands of tiny creatures were pounding on her head, and her shoulder hurt like crazy. Actually, everything hurt like crazy, as though Zethrid snuck in and just beat her.

"Oh, no you don't." Acxa felt herself being pushed down, and looked up to see the multi-colored eye's of an Olkari.

"Where am I?" The halfbreed whispered hoarsely, her throat feeling as dry as paper.

"You took a bad stab to the shoulder, and the knife had been tipped with kylipado poison." Acxa's eye's widened. Every Galra child knew of kylipado poison. While they were able to last with quite a few different poisons, kylipado could weaken a Galra, eventually killing them a few days later. It was lethal to many different species, giving them only hours to live.

"You'll be okay, but you need to rest. You also need to drink lots of fluids." With that being said, the Olkari, who Acxa recognized to be Airy, held a cup up to Acxa's lips, and the Galran took a long sip, savoring the way the cool liquid felt as it made it's way down her throat.

"Airy, how long have I been out?"

"A week."

"A week?! How's Matt? And Hyke? And Dremic? An-"

The older woman laughed, "They are all fine, and it's good that you can remember who was on the mission with you." Airy's expression suddenly went serious, worrying the halfbreed, "If it hadn't been for Matt's quick thinking, both of you could have died that day. Matt's death would have been quick, and almost painless. But your's..."

Acxa downcast her eye's, thankful that Airy didn't continue.

A knock on the door startled both woman, but the person there startled Acxa even more.

"Liria told me that you were awake." Matt said as he stepped into the room. Airy swiftly exited, leaving the pair alone. "How are you doing."

"I am fine."

Matt lifted an eyebrow, letting her know that he didn't believe her.

"I am very, very sore."

"Makes sense. Airy told me what that poison can do... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what?! Acxa if you hadn't taken that knife for me, I would be dead."

Acxa tried to shrug, but it hurt too much so she instead opted for "It was something that any one of us would have done."

Matt shook his head, and sat down on a chair near the bed. "No, it wasn't something that anyone would have done. Especially for a person who has been a jerk."

Acxa looked at her hands, wondering if she should give Matt some sort of explanation. "A few years ago, someone gave me a chance to live, when anyone else in their situation would have killed me just for being part Galra. Why shouldn't I give someone else a chance, if they have not harmed any innocents and didn't even make an attempted to kill me or anyone else? Especially when that someone has a family, and a love, waiting for them?"

Matt blushed slightly at the mention of his girlfriend, but his thoughts were still on the first part of what Acxa said. "It was Keith, wasn't it? He was the one to show you that kindness."

"How did you know?"

Matt looked away. "You, uh, you sorta woke up, said his name, then passed out."

"Oh..." Acxa bit her lip, wondering how to respond.

"You don't have to tell me, I just had wanted to thank you." Matt got up to leave, but Acxa stopped him.

"Matt, wait!"

The earthling turned back to face her.

"You're right. Keith was the one to show me that kindness. I had been stuck in a Weblum at the same time Keith and Hunk had gone to find scaultrite. Keith freed me before he knew I was Galra. He could have killed me then and there. He could have killed me any time that day, and even more times since then... but he never did. He followed the honor code, and ever since, I believe I have been pointed down this path."

Matt, almost, smiled. "We're going to find them."

"We will. You will be reunited with your sister..."

"And you'll finally be able to have a long talk with that hothead." The young man shook his head before exiting the room, only poking his head back in to look her in the eye and say, "Rest. Do not move from that bed. Do not think of moving from that bed. Rest."

Acxa couldn't help but chuckle as the human disappeared again. If she didn't know better, she would say that things were looking up. But she wouldn't because she did know better. When it came to her life, if something good happens, something bad always follows.

* * *

 ** _I'm sure ya'll can tell that I'm not use to writing fight scenes. XD_**


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure you want to do this? Last we checked, this area of space is Ezor and Zethrid's haunt. You'll be all alone, and who knows if our communications will work."

Acxa turned to face Matt, who was leaning up against her, small, ship. "One, you know I don't understand Earth slang, and two..." The halfbreed shook her head. "It's something I need to do. I have a history with Ezor and Zethrid and know how they work. I also know this area of space. I should be the one out here."

The Earthling looked like he wanted to argue. Ever since their mission a few weeks ago, in which she had almost died, he had become protective of her. Only he knew that the decision was her's, whether he agreed to it or not.

Acxa sighed and looked around at their surrounding's. The cave she would be staying in was settled in a small ditch, there were some tree's, and lots of rocky areas. The stream wasn't too far away, either.

"I'll be fine, Matt."

"I know, its just-"

"Matt!" Acxa looked up, seeing Matt's girlfriend leaning out of the door of a larger ship. "We need to leave this galaxy as soon as possible."

Matt nodded, "I'll be right there." He turned to Acxa. "Stay safe. No more almost getting killed."

"I could say the same to you... Do you have the letter?"

"If we find the Paladins before you, I'll make sure that it reaches his hands. You?"

"I hid it in the cave. It will stay there until Pidge is back." Acxa reached out and grasped Matt's wrist. "Goodbye for now, Matt Holt."

Matt clutched Acxa's wrist. "Until we meet again, Acxa."

Acxa nodded her head to him, and Matt climbed up into the larger ship. The whole situation had only came about a week before, when one of the Coalition leaders said that most of the Coalition needed to leave the galaxy. That meant that they needed to have one or two volunteer's to stay. Acxa had been that volunteer.

She didn't lie to Matt. She knew this galaxy very well, just as she knew Ezor and Zethrid very well. If anyone could hide from those halfbreed's, it would be her.

She looked up as she watched the ship disappear from sight. She hoped that her letter wouldn't end up in the wrong hands, she wrote things that... well that would seem out of character for her. Honestly she surprised herself while writing, while putting her thoughts and feelings onto paper. Usually, those sort of things didn't come easily to her... At least she didn't think they did.

She looked around at her surroundings again. "I'd better start calling this place home. Or at least camp." Acxa's eye's widened. "No no no. I will _not_ start talking to myself." Even though it made her feel less, how should we put this, frightened. "Only crazy people talk to themselves."

She picked up a crate that had been sitting near her ship and headed to the cave. She tried to stay silent, but didn't succeed. "I hope the other's make it out okay." She whispered, before groaning. "Paladin's please get back soon." She looked outside. "If you guy's don't, then I will go crazy in which, Keith it is your fault.

Some might say that she had already gone crazy, considering that she was addressing someone who _wasn't there_. But hey, everyone did that once in a while.

Right?

* * *

 _ **I felt the need to add in a bit of protective Matt. And in all honesty, this is a bit of a filler chapter but it was needed.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who's commented! Your words are really encouraging!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Keith closed his eye's as he leaned up against Black's leg. It had been a week since Shiro had left the healing pod, and the lions were almost charged to the point where the Paladins could leave the planet they had been stranded on.

The events of the past few weeks were catching up to him. He was once again the Black Paladin, Lotor was trapped in the quintessence field, probably dead, the _real_ Shiro was back, the Castle of Lions was gone, and they would soon be headed back to Earth. There was a lot to think about, a lot of feelings he could be going through, but at the moment the one question on his mind was "what happened to Lotor's generals?"

Okay, okay, it was more of "what happened to Acxa?"

Lotor jettisoned her and his other generals. For all he knew, Acxa could be... she could be dead.

Keith groaned and put his head in his hands. Ever since the quantum abyss, his feelings for the girl had grown. For who knows why, one moment he would be worrying about her, and the next he would be calm, sensing that everything would be okay.

He wanted to talk to Shiro, but something told him that he shouldn't. Keith knew from talking to his honorary brother early in the day that Shiro was in no mind to talk about romance. Or anything loosely related to romance.

"What are you doing up?"

Keith turned, startled, to see Lance. The Red Paladin looked as though it had been a long time since he slept.

"I could ask you the same thing." Keith said, as Lance sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind. Your turn."

"That basically sums it up... What's on your mind?"

Lance groaned and rubbed his face. "I can't believe that I'm going to tell you this. I'm worried."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "About?"

Lance hesitated, before saying "The battle with Lotor."

The Black Paladin knew that the younger man was keeping something to himself, but he didn't push it. "I've also been thinking about the battle."

Lance chuckled, " I would bet my Kaltenacker that we're thinking of different things."

"What?"

The Red Paladin grinned and closed his eyes. "I'm thinking about how we barely survived, and how Lotor is probably dead. You're worried about that general. What was her name? Oh yeah, _Acxa_."

Keith's eyes widened. "H-how did you? When did you?"

"We all know, Keith. Hunk told me that he never believed that the Galra in the Weblum was a male and said that he 'saw a spark' around that time. I've been wondering about it since our first fight with the generals. Pidge found it odd that neither of you have killed each other by now. And when Kuron and Lotor were describing what had happened at the Kral Zera, both of them mentioned how Acxa saved your life, which was when Allura caught on."

"There's nothing between Acxa and I."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm-" Keith shook his head, "No. No I'm not."

Lance nodded his head, "Good, good that you have admitted it."

"Shouldn't we be discussing what you are worried about."

"No, this is much more interesting."

Keith groaned and stood up. "Fine! Fine. I worry about her. I want her safe. I hate not knowing where she is, or what has happened to her. I wish I could protect her, and I wish I could talk to her. Are you happy?"

Lance's mischievous smile grew. "Yes. Yes I am."

It took every bit of Keith's will power not to yell in frustration. Instead of staying outside, he headed into Black his parting words were, "If this conversation is repeated to anyone, I will make you fly with Coran, Romelle, and Kaltenacker."

But even if he didn't tell Lance, it was a relief to know that his team all knew of his crush on Acxa.

If it really _was_ a crush and not something... _more?_

* * *

 _ **In 39 days the Voltron fandom will erupt into chaos and we will find out if these two are canon.**_

 _ **Shout-out's!**_

 _ **Gravtron 1: I also talk to myself... a lot.**_

 _ **Guest: Yes! Matt needs more screen time!**_

 ** _fluffyfirefly: Aww, thank you!_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Didn't mean for it to take so long to get this out! But, Happy Late Thanksgiving to all Americans!**_

* * *

It felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders, as Coran was moved to the Green Lion instead and out of the Black Lion.

Okay, okay, so Keith was exaggerating, but it was better that way. Especially at the conversation switch.

Krolia leaned forward and switched her son's comms off. "Mom?" He had started to call her that, but the only other teammate who was allowed to know that was Shiro.

Krolia had a teasing grin on her face, one that Keith hadn't seen since their time in the Quantum Abyss. He quickly glanced back at Shiro, who wore a similar grin, which was kind of refreshing yet at the same time terrifying.

"There's something we would like to talk about, Keith." Krolia stated, the grin never leaving her face.

Keith's eye's flicked between his mother and brother. "I-I'm not going to like this much, am I?"

Shiro chuckled. "Probably not. You see, Keith, while I was still stuck in the Astral Plane, I could hear everything that was going on in the Lions. That included a certain conversation you had with the Black Lion."

Keith could feel his face heat up, but before he could speak Krolia picked up the conversation. "And while you and I were in the Quantum Abyss, I got to learn of some things"

"OUR PACT!" Keith shouted, interrupting his Mom. Krolia glared at him, resulting in the Black Paladin apologizing, before she continued. "I didn't say anything about the future. I just said that I got to learn some things."

"Keith, your mother and I would just like to know if you still have-"

"Stop! This is really not the best time for this conversation." Keith stated, as he leaned forward to turn his comms back on, "Let's check on Pidge."

 _"No. Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. Can't do this."_

Keith cleared his throat. "On second thought, let's check out on the area we're in instead." Keith pulled up a map, and almost sagged in relief as he saw his mom looking at the map intently. He had managed to doge a bullet. This time.

* * *

Acxa was piling up some firewood when she head the loud beeping coming from her radio. She brushed her hands on her pants as she walked over to read the signal it was picking up on. "It can't be." She whispered breathlessly. After three deca-phoebes since they disappeared, "Voltron!"

* * *

 _ **I'm going to try to update more often, but it's Christmas time! So...**_

 _ **Shout-out's!:**_

 _ **Gravtron1: Oh definitely. XD**_

 _ **Anonymous-E: I've been suspecting that too.**_

 _ **Micheal 13: *evily chuckles***_

 ** _fluffyfirefly: Aw, I was really hoping that I got him right and I'm glad that you have confirmed it. Lance really is the friend that everyone should have!_**

 ** _A-Friend01: Thank you_**

 ** _Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver: Let us hope for a Vehicle Voltron. Or a Voltron next generation._**

 ** _18 days until the Voltron fandom explodes! It will be epic! (sorry, my crazy is showing...)_**


End file.
